comicfuryfandomcom-20200215-history
Two Best Gaming Friends
Two Best Gaming Friends ''is a sprite comic managed by Jake G. Wharton, otherwise known as Jake3 online. The comic, featuring Nintendo characters Mario and Kirby, was primarily inspired by ''Bob and George, a Mega Man-themed sprite comic, with the four-panel composition, two-color background, and text box style all reminiscent of it. History Jake initially created his ComicFury account in January 2016, and wanted to make a stick figure comic inspired by The Legend of Maxx. The comic was called Adventures of Stick, ''and followed a gag-a-day format in which the titular character and his friends got into lots of adventures. After about twelve comics however, Jake lost interest in the comic, and left ComicFury. In May of that same year, Jake returned to the site with a Pokemon-themed sprite comic, called ''Just A Normal Journey, created as a passion project. While the author, as well as other ComicFury users, enjoyed the comic (with the main character even receiving a small cameo in Married To A Transformers Fan), ''Jake ended the comic for personal reasons on July 14, 2016. Later that month, he returned once more with 'a true sprite comic,' which later became ''Two Best Gaming Friends. Since early September 2016, the comic has been on hiatus for reasons undisclosed by Jake. Plot Summary Told in a gag-a-day format, Two Best Gaming Friends ''follows good friends Mario and Kirby throughout day-to-day life, as they try to put up with each other's humorous quirks. Characters Mario The main hero from his eponymous series, he is characterized as a optimistic, heroic man, who will never give up in the games. In the comic, while the optimistic part of his personality still stands, he is also shown as somewhat mischievious, most notably shown in the sixth comic, in which he attempted to smack Kirby with a hammer. As shown in the banner and somewhat in the first comic, Mario can act as a mature mentor to the childlike Kirby. Kirby Mario's best friend, he is often shown as a naive creature who likes to eat, similar to his portrayals in the ''Kirby series. in the comic, he can have a sensitive and almost mean side, as shown in the sixth comic, where he threatens Mario after he tries to prank him, and in the fifth comic, where he states that Mario's new shell 'makes him look fatter.' Link A kid who took a treasure chest Kirby claimed as his, and is the main focus of The Debut of Link. ''Very little is known about him so far. Chapters Much like ''Bob and George, Two Best Gaming Friends ''is organized into storylines, or chapters as they are known on ComicFury. Currently, two chapters exist for ''Two Best Gaming Friends, ''with one completed and one ongoing. * The Beginning (Complete, 7 strips) * The Debut of Link (Ongoing, 6 strips) Trivia * In addition to ''Bob and George, ''other inspirations for the comic include ''Zelda Comic ''and the aforementioned ''The Legend of Maxx. * Jake uses the font Tahoma for comic text, but in the last three panels in the first comic, he had to use the similar-looking Thonburi. * This is Jake's first webcomic to use a computer to make, as ''Adventures of Stick ''and ''Just A Normal Journey ''were created on an iPad. Category:Rated-G Category:Comedy Category:Sprite Category:English Category:Webcomics